


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M, Mpreg, Top Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a pregnant Jackson forgets about his birthday while being far away from his members and husband
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 12





	Surprise

"Jackson, you're only done with the photoshoot for today, there's still the clothing line that you need to approve, there's an online interview and some paperwork left." Jackson's assistant said, giving him a bottle of water as he took a sip, slowly rubbing the side of his cramping baby bump. 

"I don't know for how long I'll be able to continue today." He said honestly, feeling completely weak and as if he was about to fall apart any second. 

"We need you for this, they can't do anything until you approve it, we're late with the manufacturing process." She pressured him. 

"Fine, just give me like five minutes to cool down." He said, making her leave his office as he sat back in his chair, rubbing the aching bump as he spoke softly to his baby girl. 

"What's with mommy today, huh? I can't wait for us to go home, but there's so much more that's left to do. Please be good today. Mommy has to stay up on his feet for a long time. Do you miss daddy? I do. It's only been two weeks and I can't stop thinking about him. We'll have to go another two on our own. This is the last time we're coming back here. After this, we'll decide if you'll be born in LA or Seoul. I hope it will be Seoul. I can't handle much more travelling. I'm so tired." He said, feeling a few kicks on the palm of his hand.

"Are you hungry? I'm sorry, baby." He said, looking around the office to at least find a snack.  
"There's nothing for us to eat here. You'll have to wait until mommy is done with work. I can eat dumplings then. Or hot pot? You like those, I know. I do too. You're making mommy crave dumplings so much I'm starting to look like one. It's okay baby, mommy will eat all the food you want me to. You won't be able to eat those for a while after you're born, might as well enjoy them now." 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, followed by a team member walking in. 

"We need you to come, you still need to approve the designs of the first few pieces of merch." The man said, making Jackson stand up and follow him. 

"This isn't how I said I wanted it." Jackson said, feeling even more upset than before. "It feels like nothing's fucking going right anymore! We have two weeks left! Can't you take responsibilities for the things that you're supposed to do!?" He raised his voice, feeling as his head started thumping and the cramps got worse.

"Jackson, there's time, we'll fix it, it won't come out in another two months." They tried making him feel better, but failed. 

"There's no time! I'll have a baby in my arms in three months, I most certainly won't be here to supervise everything that you do!" He said, instantly feeling bad about even raising his voice in the first place. 

"Guys, I'm sorry..." He apologized. "I didn't mean it, you all work so hard and try your best, let's just try doing as much as we can while I'm still here." 

"It's okay, we'll send these back and have them fixed as soon as possible." The team said, a few of them walking away. 

The day was very long, more and more responsibilities were thrown in Jackson's direction, but he was able to somehow handle them. Just around the afternoon, having spent ten hours on his feet, he was finally able to go home. 

Looking through the fridge, he realized that there was absolutely nothing to eat as he didn't have time to do grocery shopping the day before, so the only option was to go to the store. Even though it was pretty chilly outside, he put on a hoodie and a jacket, also putting a cap on because he didn't want to be noticed. He wanted to walk to the store, just to clear his mind a bit and have some time to think about everything that was happening. 

He hated being alone. He thought about it as he was walking in the street. He missed having Mark by his side, he missed his members. If Mark was with him, there was no way that he would have to leave the house this tired to go shopping. Mark loved babying him and would call multiple times a day just to check up on him and make sure that he was okay. He also told Jackson to call him whenever he sits down to have dinner, which Jackson wasn't too happy about doing because that meant waking him up an hour before his schedule, which wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep. So, naturally, Jackson decided to eat dinner an hour later than usual, so Mark could eat breakfast with him. 

Within a few minutes of walking and just thinking about things that bothered him, he finally got to the store. He was going to spend another two weeks in China, but he wasn't feeling like getting a whole lot of things, just because he wasn't really at the apartment most of the time and would normally eat out. 

He picked out some meat and vegetables for his dinner, along with instant rice and some snacks for later, which included vanilla ice cream, cookies and chocolate sauce. His baby girl made him develop a sweet tooth that he never had before and he was almost sure that she would inherit it from her dad. 

Within an hour, he was already sitting at the dinner table as he was waiting for Mark to answer the phone. 

"Morning, babe." Jackson said when he saw Mark barely keeping his eyes open as he was walking down the stairs, holding his phone in his left hand as he used the right one to fix his messy hair. 

"Hi, baby." Mark cooed, smiling at the voice coming from the phone until his vision finally cleared up and he could see Jackson on the screen.  
"How are you? You must be so tired." He added as he was getting a bowl to put his cereal in, covering them in a generous amount of milk. 

"I'm good, just sleepy. And starving. Can you hurry up with that?" Jackson complained, watching as Mark quickly got a spoon before sitting at the table, knowing that Jackson won't start eating without him. 

"Do you have a schedule today?" Jackson asked before finally taking a bite of his food. 

"No, we have three days off. The couples went on a trip to Vegas, so Jinyoung is staying with me at my parents' place." Mark explained, also starting to eat. "We came really late last night, I knew you were at work so I didn't call you." 

"Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have called you this early." Jackson complained, now feeling bad about calling Mark. 

"Because I knew you wouldn't call me. I needed to see you. I miss you, baby. I wish we didn't have to be separated. I'm worried about you. You'll be alone for whole four weeks of your pregnancy and I'm missing out on so much." Mark said, half-lying as he desperately tried to keep the surprise he was preparing for Jackson.


End file.
